1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal and recording medium, and particularly relates to a communication terminal and recording medium suited to a communication terminal having a plurality of wireless communication functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods such as cellular communication, wireless LAN (WLAN: Wireless Local Area Network), and infrared communication are well known as wireless access (wireless communication) methods. For example, the cellular method that is a wide area wireless access method such as CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) features superior availability because of the large service area even if a terminal device travels with high speed. On the other hand, the local wireless access methods exemplified by WLAN, provides high-speed data transfer with low cost though the service area is smaller than that of the cellular methods.
Currently, services for communication terminals each having a plurality of wireless access means become popular. Particular note is being taken of communication terminals capable of selecting and utilizing the most appropriate communication method from the points of view of accessibility, cost performance, communication speed and the like as a result of being installed with wireless access methods of both wide area wireless access methods and local area wireless access methods. Such terminals are generally called as “dual mode terminals”. In the related art, as disclosed, for example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-44729, a method for displaying RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indicator) by displaying antenna bar icons is typified, and the number of icons is the same as the number of the wireless access means in the device. In this case, it is necessary for all of the wireless access means to be in operation in order to notify the user of RSSI for all of the wireless access means.
However, since this method requires all of the wireless access means to be always active, it reduces the drive time of battery-driven devices such as mobile communication terminals because of extra power consumption during the stand-by state.
To overcome such a problem, most of the dual mode terminals generally employ a method that is disclosed, for example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-203325. That is, controlling WLAN unit to be in a sleep state when the WLAN function has not been used for a long time. According to such a timer-controlled operation, power consumption at the WLAN unit is reduced.